The present invention relates to a stringed musical instrument and more particularly pertains to producing musical sounds for entertainment.
The use of musical instruments are known in the prior art. More specifically, musical instruments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of creating music are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,322 to Ray, Sr. discloses a stringed musical instrument comprised of strings stretched along a curved bow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,145 to Adams, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,757 to Plummer each disclose additional stringed instruments.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a stringed musical instrument for producing musical sounds for entertainment.
In this respect, the stringed musical instrument according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of producing musical sounds for entertainment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved stringed musical instrument which can be used for producing musical sounds for entertainment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.